Honest Fools are better than Deceitful Charmers
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: Garet isn't happy about messing up with his good intentions and his lack of intelligence. One friend doesn't mind though. A short story.


**Honest Fools are better than Deceitful Charmers**

A short Garet/Mia one-shot I came up with, since I felt that Garet gets picked on too much for not being the most intelligent member of the group. Show him a little respect!

* * *

Isaac, Ivan, Mia and Garet had arrived in Contigo after their disastrous exploration of the Jupiter Lighthouse, where Mia and Garet fell to their deaths and Isaac and Ivan were attacked and almost killed by Karst and Agatio. Thankfully Felix and co intervened and saved them all. Now they were waiting for Felix's gang to turn up and explain themselves.

Isaac looked to Ivan, Garet and Mia. He knew how lucky they were to be alive. And soon they'd be meeting Felix and Jenna, a year or so after the Elemental Stars were first stolen.

"We have a short while before Felix and his company turns up. I'm taking a short sleep before they come here, so if there's anything you want to do here, now is the time to do it." Isaac said before making off to the bedroom in the house. Ivan excused himself and went to find something to eat. Garet walked off outside before Mia could say anything, since he wanted to think about what had happened on the Lighthouse.

Finding a comfortable spot, Garet sat down for a moment and thought to himself. He knew that he wasn't the smartest person around, but it was a bit silly that he was picked upon because of it. Even though he knocked over that wooden post in the Altin Mines and how everyone almost got rolled over by the falling boulder. Or how he said that he had suggested that Isaac help Hama and Feizhi out; when he had really wanted to hurry along to the desert. Mia and Isaac embarrassed him a fair bit there. But didn't everyone have their own fault's that made them who they were? Nobody was perfect, right?

'_Then at Jupiter Lighthouse I had to do a Felix and jump off in an effort to save Mia, but I was the one who had needed saving. How stupid was that of me? But I just couldn't leave Mia hanging. She didn't deserve to be hurt. She's lucky that she didn't get hurt during the fall like I did. What a fool I was.'_

Garet gloomily looked up to see Mia looking at him.

"There you are Garet. Why are you out here looking so sad? You're usually more energetic than this." Mia asked. Garet sighed.

"I've been thinking about the things that I've done on our trip… I don't like to admit it, but I've done some pretty silly things while we were travelling. I feel like I should be doing things that don't get me or anyone else into trouble." Mia looked at him, but her face revealed nothing of what she was thinking. Garet continued speaking.

"Look at Isaac and Ivan, those two are pretty smart. When they do stuff, they think it out and don't mess up. Most of what I've done has usually gone spectacularly wrong. Especially when I jumped after you because of those Proxian jerks tried to do to you. Why is it that when I do things to help people, it usually goes wrong? I'm not THAT stupid am I?" Mia burst into giggling, and laughed at the look of confusion on Garet's face.

"Garet, you're right. You're not the smartest person I know of and you're words can be really blunt, but what you say is what you really mean. I could compare you to a good arrow. It always goes in the direction that you think it will head." Mia's smile grew. "And besides, it's fun to tease you about the funny things that happen to you. Like when you ate too much after Isaac won the Collosso tournament during the victory meal." Garet groaned.

"Geez Mia, you really know how to make a guy feel better don't you?" He said with a roll of his eyes. Mia's eyes shone with amusement.

"Of course, if I didn't I wouldn't be a good healer." Mia's smile grew sad. "You're also a lot more honest then a few other people I know... I really appreciate that and what you did for me on the Jupiter Lighthouse. Thank you Garet." Mia said before kissing him on the cheek. Garet's jaw dropped slightly.

"I'll be heading inside, Felix and his group will be here soon. You should come inside soon ok?" Mia whispered before she gracefully walked inside. Garet watched her go.

"Mia…" Garet said softly before smiling a goofy smile. Perhaps his silly antics weren't so bad after all.

Fin

* * *

That was a fun short. Read and Review!


End file.
